


Don't Quote the Script(ure)

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel agree that Castiel needs to introduce himself to the hunting community.





	Don't Quote the Script(ure)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control and yesterday this plot bunny popped into my head and started nibbling.
> 
> So you get another prequel. *shrugs*

A month after talking to Gabriel, Castiel found himself in Blue Earth.

It wasn't the city that they were planning to live in, that was further to the west—but it was just an hour away, still in Minnesota, and the home of a hunter by the name of Pastor Jim Murphy.

Gabriel believed that it was best to start interacting with the hunter community early on even if they would not be going on any hunts until after they had closed on the little farmhouse just outside of Worthington. They had discussed the risks of exposure versus the usefulness of having access to the Hunter's network and come to the conclusion that in order for Castiel to be convincing as a theology professor turned hunter, he needed to 'stick to what he knew' and speak to a 'kindred soul'.

So now Castiel stood just outside of a hunter's church hoping to 'speak his language'.

He walked into the church and quietly made his way down the aisle. It was late enough that he was the only one there.

“Are you Pastor Murphy?” Castiel said evenly, when he spotted a fifty year old man picking up several Bibles which had been abandoned on the pews.

“Hmm? I'll be right with you son.” The man replied distractedly.

“I am looking for a woman named Megara*--”

“You're in the wrong place for that sort of thing.”

“She is not really a woman. She's a demon.” Castiel said levelly.

Pastor Jim pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Of course she is.”

“The last time I saw her she was wearing a blonde vessel of approximately five feet four inches with a 'bob cut'.” Castiel said, while punctuating with his fingers.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“She was last seen near this area. And she is not 'minor leagues'; she could walk through your current wards with minimal effort.”

“If she does, she does.”

Castiel gave him a confused head tilt.

“Who of you by worrying can add a single hour to you life?”

“Luke 12:25. I see.”

“But stay awake at all times, praying that you may have strength to escape all these things that are going to take place, and to stand before the Son of Man.” Castiel countered.

“Luke 21:36, a herculean task if you ask me.” Pastor Jim was smiling widely.

“Then for the moments when you are asleep, what I propose is to improve your wards—if you will allow me.”

“I don't believe I caught your name. I'm Jim and you are?”

“C.J. Milton.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I have a headcannon about Meg and who she was before becoming a demon.


End file.
